Ali's Watcher
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This was done as a request for myfluffypenguin on deviantart. What happens when Ali gets ambushed by the purple dragons? Will someone save her? Read to find out! Enjoy!


One dark stormy night there was a girl named Ali that was walking through the streets of New York City at night. She was walking in the sidewalk down an avenue when suddenly someone clamped a hand around her mouth and dragged her into an alley way. It was dark and she couldn't see her attacker but he kept his hold on her.

"Well well well look what I have here? A pretty little sexy lady walking the streets of this fine city at nights you know doll face you are just asking for a load of trouble"

She tried to escape by kicking him in the balls causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She knew this was her chance to escape. She tried to make a run for it but a second guy appeared and put her hands behind her back.

"No one's gonna come save you girly"

"Please someone...anyone please help me!" She cried out now tears were streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly her captive fell to the ground caused by an unknown pain that was surging and swelling around on his head. She ran for it this time before any of them could stand up. Both guys were sent flying into the brick wall of the alley and knocked unconscious. She felt someone behind her. She turned around to see a shadow figure look at her through deep black eyes. She was terrified. Is this an ally or an enemy? She thought to herself. Then as if answering her question the shadow said,

"Please miss. Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you. I was the one who saved you."

Shyly she asked "but...but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Please miss. I promise I will not hurt you. I can promise you that."

"Come into the light where I can see you"

"I'm afraid that's a bad idea. You wouldn't like what you see"

"Do you take me for a person that judges other people because I can assure you I don't ever do such a thing to anyone" she proudly stated.

"Fine but I warned you."

As he stepped into the street's street light she got a better look at him. She saw in the light a bipedal humanoid anthropomorphic turtle staring right back at her. She didn't scream though. Instead she stared at him and looked at him up and down until a small smile crept onto her face.

"I think you look awesome"

"R-really?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought you would be freaked out by my appearance and run away screaming"

"I would never do that. Like I said before I don't judge by appearances."

"It appears so. Miss what is your name if I may ask?"

"My name is Ali. What's your name?"

"My name is Donatello but please call me Donnie."

"Ok Donnie it is very nice to meet you" she stepped closer to Donnie now she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Do you need help getting back home? I mean it isn't safe out here at night in the dark especially for a beautiful young lady like yourself"

Ali got shy again and blushed and just looked away. "W-well if you think that is best then I will go with you"

Ali squeaked as she felt herself being picked up into strong muscular arms and she now saw that Donnie was carrying her.

"Ok Ali hold on tight" he said he climbed up a fire escape and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Once she pointed where her apartment was he climbed up her fire escape and he gently set her down.

"Alright Ali there you go"

"I-isn't there anything I can do to repay you Donnie?"

"No there isn't. Knowing that you're safe is enough for me but if you are insisting there is one thing"

He walked closer to her in great long strides before finally approaching her. He cupped her chin with his hand and leaned in and slowly placed a gentle long kiss on her lips. She stared wide eyed in shock. This was her very first kiss. She felt herself slowly reciprocating his kiss and kissed him back still shy she didn't know what she was doing nor did she know what to do. He guided his lips to hers and light bit on her lower lip asking for entrance. He slowly plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth with his tongue French kissing her. Then after about 5 minutes of lip smacking and lip sucking and making out they needed to pull apart for air. Ali's mind was still reeking over what just happened and she put her hands unknowingly on Donnie's chest for support. Donnie just wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest.

"I-I that was my first kiss" Ali said blushing shyly.

"That was my first kiss too"

"Really? You don't do this with every girl you save?"

"Nah you are the only exception. I can't explain it but ever since I first met you I have been drawn to you in some way"

"I-I have that same feeling about you" she meekly said not looking at him but looking away.

"Well I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you Ali and I hope you stay safe. No more going out at night by yourself anymore"

"O-ok I won't. I promise you that. Thank you for saving me. Is there any chance that I may see you again?"

"Maybe that is if you need saving again I shall be right there for you"

"Sounds good to me. Bye Donnie"

"Goodbye Ali"

And with that he climbed up her fire escape and jumped from rooftop to rooftop disappearing into the night. In this bustling large city at night there was one young girl that couldn't wait to see something wonderful again beyond this world.


End file.
